Vampires
This article has been marked as a “Work-in-Progress”. Please be patient as we continue to expand its informational content. '' '''Vampires are a species of mythological supernatural creatures that feed on the blood of either humans or animals. In addition to certain distinctive physical characteristics, some vampires have demonstrated themselves to possess special abilities which were gained or enhanced when they were turned into a vampire. Nature Physical Appearance Vampires are supernatural creatures which are nearly indistinguishable from humans in outward appearance. Their skin is described as "chalky" and they owe their unnatural pale complexion to their lack of blood flow. Skills & Abilities All vampires possess several physical abilities which give them an advantage over ordinary human beings. One of the most amazing among them is their speed, which is much faster than the human eye can see and allows them to travel great distances quickly. It has also been noted that simple motions such as sitting, climbing, and walking appear effortless and smooth as if requiring no effort. Another enhanced trait is their physical strength which can range from gentle interactions with others to throwing large objects such as cars through walls. The durability of their bodies allows them to endure stresses and impacts which might otherwise cause significant injury to nearly any other creature. Some vampires have special abilities gained or enhanced when they are turned into a vampire, though the number of "gifted" or "talented" vampires remains unknown. When a human has a particularly intense skill or dominant characteristic, it is sometimes magnified into a power or talent after their transformation. Examples of such abilities include mind reading, manipulation of emotions, crippling of others with the mind, and the ability to distinguish the gifts of other vampires. Experience would seem to indicate that a large majority of vampiric gifts are based on the mind, but rare exceptions such as physical gifts have been encountered. Weaknesses While vampires are able to resist the effects of sunlight for a time, they develop sunburn much more easily than humans and are unable to recover from such burns as readily as humans are. Vampires are also prone to sunblindness without the protection of powerful sunglasses in direct sunlight. Hierarchy Vampire Council Members of the Vampire Council are considered to be the unofficial leaders of the vampire world and are an increadibly influential coven. They are highly respected and obeyed by most within the vampire world because of the strength they possess. The Vampire Council deals swiftly and decisively with anything they consider to be a threat, destroying anyone who attempts to overthrow them or resist their authority. They have been known to send others, such as the Vampire Generals, to destroy overzealous covens in order to keep the secret society of vampires hidden from the human world. Vampire Generals Vampire Generals are the law enforcement of the vampire world and it is their job to hunt down and kill rogue or insane vampires. They are lower in rank than the Vampire Princes but higher than a normal vampire. Vampire Covens Covens are groups of at least three vampires living together but are not extremely common as most vampires prefer to travel alone or in pairs. This is primarily due to the fact that vampires do not want to attract attention to themselves and it is harder to stay inconspicuous when there are so many living together. Their reliance upon human blood as a source of sustinance has also prevented vampires from getting along with each other as well. A few covens have been known to exist stably over long periods of time, even rising to prominence in the vampire world. See Also Prominent Vampires '''''Coming Soon! Important Locations Coming Soon! Category:Species